Oka Ruto
'Oka Ruto is an upcoming rival in Yandere Simulator. She is the fourth rival and the Occult Club Leader. ' Oka Ruto has been implemented in the game, but she does not function as a rival. In future builds, Oka might act as one. Appearance Oka has messy black hair with a part swooping over her forehead covering some of her face. She has spiderweb stockings and gloves with a leader armband. She will wear the default school uniform unless customized. YandereDev imagines that Oka is the shortest of the rivals. Description "Oka is the president of the school's Occult Club. She is completely convinced that ghosts, demons, and black magic really exist, and wants to dedicate her life to proving that these things are real. Oka is absent for school during the first three weeks of gameplay for mysterious reasons. As soon as she returns to school, she is immediately smitten by Senpai. Due to the fact that she falls for him in an extremely short span of time, she believes that there must be something supernatural about him, and begins studying him intently. She is an awkward girl who is regarded as "creepy" by the majority of the school, but she is actually quite harmless, and some people even find her to be endearing. Perhaps Senpai will think that there is something charming about her unusual nature..." Personality Oka is a Coward. She will hide her face if the player attempts to take a picture of her. If she witnesses murder, she will beg to be spared in exchange for her silence. She is not able to fight back against murderers. In the future, YandereDev may change her persona, as the majority of the rivals have the Clingy/Damsel persona. Oka is a stalker, but she is not considered a yandere due to being too shy to hurt anyone. She is meant to appear shy and socially awkward. She has been obsessed with anything paranormal ever since her early childhood. Routine At 7:05 AM, Oka enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks to the rooftop and stalks the Basu sisters in search of proof that they are actually supernatural beings. At 8:00 AM, Oka walks into Classroom 3-2 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the Occult Club at 1:00 PM. Oka walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes her afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. She then heads to her locker and lingers there until 3:50 PM, when she heads again to the Occult Club and stays there until the end of the day. If the Occult Club is inactive, she will socialize with the other former members outside of the club when she would normally attend it (1:00 PM and 3:30 PM). Relationships Senpai Since she is a rival, Oka has a crush on Senpai. She will confess to him on the Friday of the fourth week if she is not eliminated. The fact that she is a very superstitious person may play a role in how she develops a crush on Senpai. If the two of them end up together, Senpai will become a paranormal investigator. Suitor In the future, the player will have the ability to matchmake Oka with her suitor. Trivia * Oka Ruto is the only NPC with a custom walking animation. It is the same one that Yandere-chan has when near Senpai. * She is planned to be pale. Quotes Gallery Oka Ruto Full.png|Oka's illustration. Oka Ruto Blushing Full.png|Oka's illustration (blushing). Category:Rivals Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Occult (Club) Category:Coward (Persona) Category:Class 3-2 Category:Club Leader Category:Killable Category:Interactable Category:Implemented